Conquistar a Hermione, deshacerme d mi conciencia
by AvPotter
Summary: Cómo se supone que Ron conquiste a Hermione si Jacob Black Crepúsculo interfiere? Y Ginny no es de demasiada ayuda! "Cómo conquistar a Hermione y deshacerme de mi estúpida conciencia "


**Hola! Mi primer One-Short!**

**Ehh... casi todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling excepto unos cuantos derechos de Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Cómo conquistar a Hermione (y deshacerme de mi estúpida conciencia)**

No sabía cómo lo había hecho. Realmente, no lo sabía. Quizás había sido culpa de su estúpida estupidez, otra vez.

- Mierda.

Abrió lo ojos y se dio cuenta de qué día era. 18 de Noviembre. Argg, maldito día. Tendría que enfrentar otra vez a su peor sueño, su mejor pesadilla… a ella…

Flash Back

Hermione caminaba hacia él. Moría de ganas de escapar, tal como había hecho la última semana.

Luego de ése beso.

Maldito, delicioso, atormentador y suave beso… ¿Por qué no había podido mirarla a la cara?

Quizás, sólo quizás, por la reacción que tuvo… ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido devolverle el beso de ésa manera?! ¡¿Cómo demonios había pensado que ella podía sentir algo por él?!

Pero era demasiado tarde, lo había acorralado. Iban a hablar. Iban a tener _la charla_.

- Hola, Ron – la voz de Hermione no era la de ella. Bueno, en realidad sí lo era… ¡Pero no lo parecía!

- Hola. - ¿Qué le diría?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Así era ella. De eso se había enamorado. ¡Directo al punto! No, definitivamente la muchacha no tenía compasión por su debilidad…

Lo conducía a algún lugar, que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo al pelirrojo, comparado con la sensación de saber a qué poca distancia se hallaba Hermione.

Llegaron a la sala multipropósito. Hermione pasó tres veces frente a la puerta con los ojos cerrados, mientras Ron intentaba no desviar sus pensamientos hacia lo hermosa que estaba.

Apareció la puerta.

La atravesaron.

Sólo había dos sillas y una mesita. En la mesita, dos vasos de cerveza de manteca. Punto final, sólo eso.

- ¿Sabes acerca de qué quiero hablar?

¿Acaso Hermione pensaba que él era estúpido? ¡Claro que lo sabía, era lo que más temía!

- De… eh… ¿Cierto beso?

Le dieron ganas de golpearse. Dolorosamente. Igualmente, ya era tarde.

Hermione soltó una risita. Eso lo animó.

- Yo…- Hermione parecía nerviosa – sí, precisamente de eso... Creo que te debo una explicación.

- Pues… adelante.

- Es que… estaba ahí y… me pareció muy tierno lo que dijiste – respiró profundo -. Y… te besé.

- Juro que eso lo deduje – percibió que el comentario no había quedado bien. Se corrigió -. Me refiero a que… supuse que… eso había pasado.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres?

- Que me besaste por un impulso. Sé… que no querías hacerlo – le dolió admitir la verdad -. Tenías miedo y… entiendo que quisieras sentirte protegida… por un hombre… y como yo estaba mas cerca que Harry… Pues, supongo…

No pudo continuar. Temía que la voz se le quebrara finalmente y se delatara.

El rostro de Hermione era de sorpresa. Ron supuso que se sorprendía de que él hubiera tenido el tacto suficiente como para notarlo…

- Ah, eso… yo… pues… - definitivamente la castaña se había quedado sin palabras -.

- No… no te molestes, ni te disculpes. Sé como te sientes - ¿¡Por qué seguía mintiendo!?

- Ah… eso quiere decir que… tú… ¿No significó nada para ti? ¿No te… importa, verdad?

- No. Nada – tuvo que mirar otro lado. Observó su cerveza de manteca como si le estuviera exponiendo un tema muy interesante… bebió un sorbo.

- Vale.

Fin Flash Back

Y ése era el peor día. Volvería a verla. Ginny comunicaría una noticia "de absoluta importancia", y Ron no podía ausentarse, aunque quisiera…

La había estado evitando. Con todo su alma.

Y, de todas maneras, cuando el chico no lo conseguía, ella lo evitaba a él.

Suspiró y oyó el timbre. Se sobresaltó, ya que la única que podía llegar a las nueve de la mañana era Hermione.

Corrió a la ducha y tardó todo lo que pudo. Una hora y cuarenta y dos minutos, de reloj.

Se vistió pausadamente. Usó ropa común, no quería resaltar, mucho menos llamar la atención de la castaña.

Se perfumó, se peinó. Miró su despertador. Once y media de la mañana. Menuda mierda, ¿Por qué el tiempo avanzaba tan lento?

Pero tenía hambre. Y ni Hermione, ni una bandada de pájaros asesinos (o ambas cosas juntas) le impediría bajar a desayunar.

Luego de aguantar la reprimenda de su madre por la hora, tomó un plato con comida y una taza de café.

Se sentó a la mesa. Y oyó voces en el patio. Risas, carcajadas. Una de las voces, era de su hermana… y la otra… Hermione.

Se acercaban a la puerta.

Ron se metió una porción monumental de tarta de melaza a la boca. Nervios.

La puerta se abrió y las risas cesaron.

- ¡Ron, saluda a la visita!

El aludido no se volteó. Tenía miedo, no lo negaría.

- Efsphéra efsthoy comeno (n/a: que en español sería: espera, estoy comiendo)

Tragó, aunque no quería hacerlo. Y se volteó, al mismo tiempo en que la miraba.

Y, como siempre, se quedaba embobado.

Quizás lo que Ginny dijo fuera cierto. Pero, ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades?

Flash Back

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! – de por sí, el tono era aterrador. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué, Ginny?

- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decirle a Hermione que no sientes nada por ella?

- Yo… ¡Es cierto!

Ginny bufó.

Y comenzó… comenzó a dar las cuarenta y seis razones por las cuales creía que era estúpido lo que él había hecho.

Entre éstas, destacaban:

*Porque ahora Hermione no querrá volver a hablarte.

*Por que es obvio que te gusta ¡Hay que aguantar tus estúpidos celos!

*Porque mi amiga ha pasado las últimas cuatro horas llorando.

*¡Porque es obvio que a ella le gustas!

Por vez primera en los casi seis minutos, se atrevió a interrumpirla.

- Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Yo le gusto? – Todo esto en tono sarcástico - ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Movió la boca como pez fuera del agua. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber – murmuró, desganado -…

- No, no lo ha hecho. ¡Pero yo sé que así es! Vamos, Ron, ¿Por qué otro motivo pudo haberte besado?

- Estaba confundida, eso es todo.

- ¡No, Ron! ¡Ése es el pretexto más estúpido que he oído! ¿Acaso alguna vez en tu vida la oíste negar que te ame?

- No, pero tampoco lo ha afirmado.

- ¡Porque teme que la rechaces!

- Eso es más que absurdo…

- ¡Es la misma razón por la cuál tú no se lo dices a ella!

Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- ¿Y si ella me rechaza?

- ¿Te rendirás sin siquiera intentarlo? No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra: no eres mi hermano, ni un Gryffindor y mucho menos un Weasley…

Se pasó de la raya de su paciencia.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué debo hacer para que salga conmigo?

Ginny sonrió, complacida.

- Estás en buenas manos. El 18 de Noviembre ella viene. Se lo dirás ese día.

Fin Flash Back

Y el día había llegado, aunque él ya había olvidado todos los consejos de Ginny…

¿Por qué Hermione era tan perfecta? ¿Por qué tenía dos almendras en lugar de ojos, un hermoso cabello del mismo tono (que ahora lucía lacio), y todo encajaba perfectamente en su perfecto rostro? ¿Por qué el femenino cuerpo era el único que lograba reducir su cuerpo a un instantáneo escalofrío? ¿Por qué usaba una falda sobre la rodilla que no saciaba completamente la sed que el pelirrojo sentía por la muchacha? ¿Y por qué, sobre todas las cosas, ése escote pequeñísimo, que hacía trabajar al máximo la imaginación de Ron, podía hacerlo sonrojarse?

Maldito misterio.

Y… ¿Hace cuánto la estaba observando? Podía haber permanecido sumido en sus pensamientos menos de un segundo. O quizás… hace más de seis minutos la miraba como estúpido…

- _¡Reacciona de una vez! – _Una voz desconocida lo sorprendió en su cabeza…

_- ¿¡Quién demonios eres, y que haces leyendo mis pensamientos!?_

_- Te equivocas. No leo los pensamientos. Eso solamente lo hace el chupasangre llamado Edward Cullen. Yo no leo tus pensamientos. Soy tus pensamientos…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Soy tu conciencia. Mucho gusto._

_- Ah… ¡Hola, conciencia! – sin _saber por qué se sentía feliz.

_- Ya que nos conoceremos bien, mi nombre no es conciencia ¡No soy niña! Me llamo Jacob Black._

_- ¿Eres pariente de Sirius Black?_

_- Sí, primo muy lejano. Lejanísimo diría yo._

_- Ah… y… ¿No se supone que deberías estarme ayudando con Hermione?_

_- Claro, pero primero debía presentarme ¿No crees?_

_- Sí, es cierto… ¿Quién demonios es Edward Cullen?_

_- Ah, él es el chupasangre desgraciado que hizo sufrir a mi primera amada, Bella. Y luego se quedó con ella._

_- ¡Pero entonces no puedes ayudarme!_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque si no te va bien en el amor no me ayudas._

_- ¡Oye! Es que no se puede competir con un maldito y perfecto vampiro._

_- Y tampoco con un famoso jugador de quidditch…_

_- ¡Debes ser positivo! ¡Vamos a conseguir a ésa chica!_

_- ¡¿Vamos?! ¡Es sólo mía!_

_- Me refería a que lo haremos juntos… como si la quisiera… _

_- Okay… ¡A conseguirla!_

_- Bien, dile "Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?"_

- Ho-hola, Her-Hermion-mione ¿Có-ó-ómo estár?

_- Estúpido_ – murmuró Jacob.

- Eh… bien ¿Tú?

_- Responde algo lógico, por favor…_

- Bien.

Silencio.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada para que añadiera algún comentario.

_- Dile que está preciosa… - _le ayudó Jake.

- _Estás preciosa, Hermione… -_ dijo obedientemente él, con expresión embobada.

_- Imbécil, no has dicho eso, sólo lo haz pensado._

Ron se sonrojó.

- Te ves bien… - murmuró.

- Tu igual… - añadió Hermione, aunque había dejado de observarlo -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Ginny?

- Pues… yo… necesito que ayudes a Ron a ordenar su habitación, sino no terminará para ésta tarde…

- No, yo… eh… ¿No prefieres que ordene tu habitación mi entras él mejora la suya?

El pelirrojo notó que había dejado de ser Ron, para pasar a ser "él".

- No. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

- No la obligues, de todas maneras, intentaré hacerlo sólo… - no podía evitar el enojo. Se le notaba en la cara.

- _No la presiones, no funcionará…_

- Ordeno la de Ginny y… luego te ayudo ¿Bien? – había cierto enfado en su voz, pero había accedido… sin embargo, no lo miraba a los ojos.

Ron no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa enorme…

- ¿Que no iba a funcionar? – dijo, burlándose de Jacob…

Tanto la pelirroja, como la morena lo miraban anonadas.

_- Oh, no_ _¿He dicho eso en voz alta?_

_- Sí, perfecto estúpido._

Ginny iba a sacarlo de ésa situación…

- Bueno, iré de compras, vayan a ordenar.

Hermione subió inmediatamente las escaleras, mientras Ron le preguntó por lo bajo a su hermana:

- ¿Tu habitación y la mía no estaban ordenadas?

Sonriendo, Ginny, agitó la varita.

- Pues ya no lo están…

*o*

Estaba sentado en su cama. Permanecería allí hasta que viniera Hermione. No iba a ordenar sólo.

_- No lo hiciste tan mal…_

_- No mientas, Jake, fui patético._

_- Bien, lo acepto. Pero ahora, debes relajarte cuando ella venga y decirle del modo en que lo planeaste, sin miedo…_

_- Claro, lo intentaré. Pero, ¿Sabes? ¡No es nada fácil cuando tú estás hablándome a la vez!_

_- Bueno, es mi trabajo..._

_- ¿Trabajo?_

_- Sí. Estaba en mi casa en La Push, cuando vi un anuncio que decía: "se solicita conciencia, para joven mago que no la posee."_

_- Oh, ¿Cuánto te pagan?_

_- Una pieza de autos rotos cada día. Intento armar un Ferrari._

_- Ah, pero… ¿Tú tenías que ser mi conciencia justamente?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- No sé, tu eres propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y yo de J. K. Rowling…_

_- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?_

_- Pues por lo general nuestros fans se pelean con los fans de tu historia para saber cuál es la mejor…_

_- Pero es que eso está mal. Cada uno tiene derecho a que le guste cualquier cosa… ¡Y también hay cosas en común entre ambas historias!_

_- ¿Cómo cuál?_

_- Pues tanto en tu historia como en la mía hay buenos, malos, parejas, decisiones difíciles, amor, odio, vampiros, hombres lobos…_

_- Claro…Jacob, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_- El que quieras…_

_- ¿Puedes dejar que actúe solo cuando esté con Hermione? ¿Puedes renunciar? Necesito privacidad…_

_- Supuse que querías eso… Claro que lo haré, no quiero presenciar ninguna escena no apta para todo público…Y… veré cómo construyo ese Ferrari…_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te marches?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Por qué la autora te puso en ésta ridícula historia si no me ayudaste prácticamente en nada?_

_- Supongo que como me ama, al igual que a Harry, quería demostrar que ambas historias y personajes pueden convivir perfectamente. _

_- Ah, ¿Pero le gustas más tú o Harry?_

_- A mí sólo me ama un poco. Harry es su perdición._

_- Ginny la matará._

Silencio.

_- ¿Jake?_

Se había ido.

En ése momento entró Ginny y murmuró rápidamente.

- Entra en la habitación de Hermione, y yo te encierro con ella – el muchacho dudó -. ¡Es una orden!

Ahora no sólo la autora de ésta historia temía por su vida, sino que también Ronald. Y le hizo caso a su hermana.

Corrió a la habitación, y entró.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó, sin saber por qué.

Y Hermione devolvió el grito.

- ¡Casi me matas del susto, Ronald Weasley! ¡Sal de aquí ya mismo!

- Lo haría – repuso con tranquilidad fingida -, si es que pudiera.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Tiró de la puerta, indignada. Y notó que estaba trabada. Murmuró millones de hechizos, y se dio por vencida. Envenenó a Ron con la mirada.

- Si la puerta no estuviera trabada, tampoco podría irme. Porque – respiró profundo -… tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Qué? – La ira aún no disminuía del rostro de la chica. Pero una chispa de curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

- Es una larga historia ¿Crees querer escucharla? – _Quizás aún puedo escapar de ésta…_, pensó Ron.

- Ya he ordenado el cuarto de Ginny. Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Por lo menos lo miraba. El pelirrojo suspiró.

- Empezó en primer año, obviamente. Desde la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste una sabelotodo insufrible… y esa opinión no cambió cuando nos hicimos amigos.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa, para que no se enojara. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- Nada cambió ese año – continuó -. Pero en segundo, sentí la _necesidad_ de protegerte. Claro, eras mi mejor amiga. El querer que tú y Ginny estuvieran bien, fue lo que no me dejó derrumbarme ese año. Seguías siendo sabelotodo. Y no cambié de opinión con lo de insufrible.

- ¿Acaso vas a…?

- Déjame terminar, por favor… En tercer año sólo serví para hacerte sufrir. Lo sé. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y en cuarto – soltó una risa -. Descubrí que no eras sabelotodo. Había algo que no sabías.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo sí sabía que eras una chica – ambos se sonrojaron -. Lo noté dos meses antes del estúpido baile, pero no me atreví a invitarte.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque eras mi mejor amiga, Hermione! ¿Qué dirían todos si llegaba contigo? Que habías aceptado ir conmigo sólo porque éramos amigos, que no tenía mejor opción. Aunque sí eras la mejor…

- ¿Te importó más lo que pensara el resto, a lo que pensara yo?

- Sí, lo admito. También me arrepiento. Pero debía decírtelo, de todos modos…

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí. En quinto nada llamó mi atención. Excepto tú. Estabas cada día más hermosa, ya no podía negarlo. Y… lo único que recuerdo con certeza fue un beso en la mejilla que me diste. Sé que no fue la gran cosa para ti, pero…

- Claro que lo fue. Fue… fugaz…

No se miraban a la cara. No podían.

- Y en sexto – soltó una carcajada amarga -. Cuando me enteré que te besaste con Krum…

- ¿Có-cómo llegó a tus oídos?

- Ginny me lo dijo…

- La mataré – dijo la castaña apretando los puños con fuerza…

- Ya no importa. Ésa noche soñé contigo, de otra forma… por primera de muchas veces…

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que… no sé cómo decírtelo con palabras… mira yo soy tú y tú eres yo ¿Vale?

- ¿Quieres que… cambiemos de roles?

- Sí. Empezaba así:

- _Hola, Ron ¿Cómo estás?- _Ron fingía una voz femenina y Hermione reía…

_- Bien, ¿Tú Hermione?_- la voz de "Ron" era mucho más grave que la verdadera.

_- Excelente. En realidad, sólo pasaba para decirte que te amo._

Hermione alzó una ceja.

- ¿Yo dije eso?

- Por algo es sólo un sueño. Ahora yo (o sea tú), respondí lo obvio.

- _Pues, yo no te amo Hermione porque eres una insufrible sabelotodo. –_ Dijo la verdadera Hermione.

- ¡No eres sabelotodo!

- Ah:

-_ Pues, yo no te amo Hermione porque eres una insufrible._

- ¡Tampoco dije eso!

- _¿No te amo?_

- ¡Claro que te amo! Justamente, eso quería decirte. Eso te dije en el sueño. Eso admito ahora… Te amo.

_- Te amo – _repitió Hermione, utilizando nuevamente la voz grave.

_- Yo también_ – dijo Ron, sin entender muy bien la situación.

Ambos se besaron en el silencio de la habitación. Por mucho tiempo, no importa cuanto. Cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado, se encontraron sobre la cama de cierta pelirroja.

Y como si eso fuera tabú, Ginny entró en la habitación (n/a: Probablemente, había estado utilizando orejas extensibles).

- ¿Podrían hacer ésa asquerosidad en otra cama?

El Weasley ignoró a su hermana y le dijo a Hermione:

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no… no sé si tenga el valor.

- Con tal que salgan de mi cama lo hago yo – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, viendo a Hermione -. ¿Quieres ser mi cuñada?

- ¡Sí, Ginny!

Ambas se abrazaron, y Ron y Hermione…

Siguieron con sus asquerosidades en la cama del primero.

_¡Fin!_

* * *

Jajajaja... sí, realmente estoy muy loca... Es que cuando estoy aburrida... éstas historias nacen...

Ojalá que les guste, y que el final no les parezca tan patético como a mí.

**Reviews!!!**


End file.
